


New Year Kiss

by eyeofdionysus



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofdionysus/pseuds/eyeofdionysus
Summary: Bucky just assumes you'll be at the party.





	New Year Kiss

“30 minutes until midnight and she isn't here. She's not going to come.” Bucky bowed his head in defeat before turning to the bar for another drink. Not that the alcohol was having any effect, but the action in itself was helping.

“I'm sure she'll be here. You did ask her didn't you?” Steve gave his best friend a questioning look. Bucky didn't answer. “Buck?”

Bucky held the bottle to his mouth while he gave Steve a sideways glance.

“For fuck sake Buck! She won't be here if you didn’t ask her” Steve dragged his hand over his face. 

“I know ok. I just kinda hoped that with her being a Stark employee that she would have automatically been here”

“So what you going to do when the bells chime?”

“Oh I'm leaving before that. I'm not staying here kissing people I have no desire to kiss.”

“Isn't that a New Year tradition though? We kiss people we don't know?” 

Bucky looked to his watch noting only 10 minutes left. He downed his beer. Wished Steve a Happy New Year and headed to the lift that would take him out of the Avengers compound.  The surrounding grounds were dark, yes he could easily see all the streetlights, but the compound had just the right amount of surrounding privacy allowing him to walk the grounds in silence and comfort. 

Bucky wasn't looking where he was going when he stepped out of the front doors and into the grounds. Hence you falling backwards when he bumped into you.

He helped you up, keeping his hand on the small of your back. Your own hands placed on his biceps, stopping you falling completely to the ground. 

“Oh my. Thank you” Your breath a little more breathy than usual as you straightened up, moving yourself away. “I am so sorry Sergeant Barnes. I wasn't looking where I going. I didn’t mean to”

Your words were cut off by Bucky’s lips gently pressing against yours. You froze, shocked at first but soon relaxed against the feeling, kissing him back. It wasn't until he stopped, breaking the kiss to breathe that you registered the sound of bells and people cheering. He smiled down at you, his eyes sparkling in the night light.

“Happy New Year Sweetheart”

“Happy New Year Bucky”


End file.
